


Coz you make me feel god

by Melipedia



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slice of Life, alec lightwood is a precius cupcake, cute moments, light smuth, magnus is the best bf, they would be the dead of me
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doveva essere il loro terzo appuntamento quello, ma non erano mai usciti dal loft di Brooklyn. [...]<br/>“Ti sei mai toccato pensando a me Alexander?” [...]<br/>“Mio padre mi aveva detto che non andava fatto, che Raziel non mi avrebbe mai assistito se mi fossi toccato in quel modo [...]mi sentivo così sbagliato Magnus, ho pensato di essere un mostro”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coz you make me feel god

Non era la prima volta che le cose fra loro si faceva così intense. Alec si era abituato presto a condividere baci che erano più di uno sfiorarsi di labbra. Magnus gli faceva quell’effetto, quando si avvicinava a lui in quel modo ogni barriera crollava e si perdeva nell’abisso di nuove sensazioni che lo stregone gli faceva provare. Forse si era abituato anche troppo presto, pensava quando era solo.  
Doveva essere il loro terzo appuntamento quello, ma non erano mai usciti dal loft di Brooklyn e ora si ritrovavano a baciarsi con una tale frenesia che sembrava volessero mangiarsi o prosciugare l’aria dai polmoni dell’altro, le magliette già abbandonate sul pavimento ed Alec si sentiva così tremendamente eccitato che non sembrava vero. La sua erezione premeva fastidiosamente sull’elastico dei boxer neri che portava, visibili dai pantaloni già sbottonati, sentiva che anche Magnus era nelle sue stesse condizioni, ma non aveva osato avvicinarsi ai suoi pantaloni, primo perché troppo preso dalle sensazioni di quelle mani che tracciavano le vecchie cicatrici lasciate dai marchi e secondo perché poi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Sentiva che il solo passare le mani lungo la spina dorsale dello stregone sarebbe stato troppo e avrebbe rovinato tutto in qualche modo.  
  
“Ti sei mai toccato pensando a me Alexander?” sibilò lo stregone nel suo orecchio, prima di prendere delicatamente il lobo fra i denti. Alec deglutì a fatica, cercando d trattenere un gemito troppo forte. Si sentiva le guance in fiamme. _Non_ _puoi chiedermi certe cose_ pensò cercando di sottrarsi a quella piccola tortura.  
“io… “  
“Non fa niente se non l’hai fatto, certo sono un po’ offeso che non pensi a me, ma non posso biasimarti visto che ci vediamo da così poco e per te è tutto cosi nuovo”.  
“No Magnus è che “  
“Che? “  
_È che non mi sono mai toccato_  
“Alexander è tutto okay? Stai diventa diventando viola, ti prego respira e possiamo fermarci se non te la senti”.  
_Come ho fatto a meritarmi una persona così premurosa? Fa tutto per mettermi a mio agio e io cosa faccio per lui? Forse dovrei andarmene e non farmi vedere mai più. Probabilmente lui non vorrà vedermi mai più se glielo dico..._  
“Fiorellino mi sto preoccupando, parlami”  
“Io… io mi vergogno”  
“È una cosa naturale, non c’è niente da vergognarsi. Se può aiutarti io mi sono toccato pensando a te. Hai una minima idea dell’effetto che mi fai? Il mio cuore batte più veloce quando mi sei vicino, la mia pelle ha un brivido quando entri in una stanza, so che senti quello che sento Alexander, perché vergognarsi? “  
“Non l'ho mai fatto” Sputò fuori sperando che i cuscini rosa del divano lo inghiottissero. Spostò lo sguardo verso il resto della sala. _Ho rovinato tutto, lo sento_  
“Non a mai fatto o … Alexander non ti sei mai toccato in generale? È questo il problema?”  
“Mio padre mi aveva detto che non andava fatto, che Raziel non mi avrebbe mai assistito se mi fossi toccato in quel modo” Sputò fuori Alec, lo sguardo ancora puntato verso la sala ad evitare quegli occhi da gatto che lo scrutavano fin dentro l’anima. Prese un profondo respiro prima di prendere una mano di Magnus nella sua, giocando a intrecciare le loro dita e poi ricominciò a parlare.  
“Naturalmente crescendo sapevo che non era vera come cosa, ma questo non mi ha impedito di sentirmi meno sporco anche al sol pensiero di farlo. L’unica volta che l'ho fatto avevo quindici anni e mi sono sentito così male con me stesso per averlo fatto che ho passato tutta la notte a prendere a pugni il sacco da box, fino a farmi sanguinare le nocche. Ricordo la faccia di Jace confusa dal mio comportamento, lui era il mio parabatai e io… mi sentivo così sbagliato Magnus, ho pensato di essere un mostro”.  
“Oh Alexander”  
_Ecco, ora tutto ciò che vedrà guardandomi sarà pietà._  
Ma Magnus lo stupii, poggiando la fronte contro la sua, asciugandogli con entrambi i pollici le lacrime che avevano lasciato silenziose i suoi occhi .  
“Non sei per niente un mostro Alec okay? Per me sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata in quattrocento anni che cammino in questo mondo e mi fai sentire così bene”.  
“Anche tu mi fai sentire bene Mags” Alec nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo dello stregone, stringendogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi, per tirarlo più vicino, per non farlo scappare, anche se nel suo cuore sapeva che non sarebbe successo, non a quel punto “Mi sento meglio ad avertelo detto, ma ancora mi vergogno terribilmente. Mi fai sentire così tante cose che non so come gestirle, penso che potrebbe esplodermi il cuore ogni volta che ti sfioro e quando vorrei lasciarmi andare ho così tanta paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato che “.  
“Che se anche vorresti preferisci fermarti. È tutto okay guanciotte dolci, non devi fare niente che tu non ti senta di fare okay? Possiamo parlarne, puoi dirmi cosa vorresti e io posso accontentarti, tutto quello che vuoi. Certo eviterei cose che coinvolgono spade angeliche e manette, non mi sento molto ad agio con quelle”.  
Alec rise nel suo confortevole nascondiglio, facendo percorrere il corpo di Magnus da un brivido, prima di muoversi per guardarlo negli occhi e baciarlo fino a rimanere di nuovo senza fiato.  
  
“Magnus” Alec gemette il suo nome quando le sue labbra scesero verso il suo collo. Stava perdendo di nuovo il controllo delle sue sensazioni e del suo corpo, ma questa volta con una nuova sicurezza, in lui e soprattutto in Magnus.  
“Vorrei che mi toccassi ”  
“Dove Alexander? Dove vuoi che ti tocchi?”  
“Ovunque” disse dopo un attimo di esitazione. Sentì le labbra di Magnus aprirsi in un sorriso contro la sua spalla mentre andava a stuzzicarli un capezzolo con due dita.  
“Cosi va bene? O vuoi di più Alexander? “  
“Di più” fu solo un sussurro mentre inarcava la schiena per cercare un nuovo contato con l’altro. Magnus gli passo entrambi i palmi lungo il torso, seguendo con le dita i contorni degli addominali scolpiti mentre con la bocca stuzzicava ancora quella porzione di pelle arrossata sulla sua spalla.  
“E così? È abbastanza Alexander o vuoi di più? Dovrai dirmi esattamente dove mi vuoi Alexander”.  
“Magnus ti prego” gemette frustrato Alec, tirando le ciocche di capelli nere e blu dello stregone, sentono i glitter riempirgli le mani “ Ti voglio sentire ovunque, non solo le tue mani, tutto. Voglio "sospirò " voglio sentire la tua eccitazione contro la mia, catturare ogni tuo gemito con le mie labbra e voglio sentirti fremere sotto le mie mani, come io faccio sotto le tue”.  
“Come ho detto prima, tutto quello che vuoi mio dolce Alexander”.  
  
E cosi fecero. Si presero il loro tempo, anche il resto dei vestiti era stato fatto svanire mentre dal divano si spostavano instabili, senza smettere di baciarsi e toccarsi, verso la camera da letto. Si scoprirono lentamente, Alec voleva memorizzare ogni spigolo e curva del corpo caramellato di Magnus, scoprire come la sua pelle sarebbe apparsa sotto il tocco delle sue mani e delle sue labbra. Si spinse fino ad accarezzare il profilo della sua erezione col naso, prima che Magnus lo attirasse di nuovo a se con un urgenza che non voleva celare. Si baciarono, si toccarono, gemettero uno il nome del altro mentre si spingevano più verso il limite e poi si riafferravano e tornavano indietro, volendo correre ed inseguire il piacere, ma volendo lo stesso prolungarlo all’infinito, tutto ancora e ancora finche non fu troppo e vennero, condividendo il primo di molti di questi momenti.


End file.
